BichoPapão
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Como destingüir o natural do sobrenatural?Como explicar certos fenômenos no Platô?Fantasia infantil ou realidade inconstante?
1. Default Chapter

AUTHOR: Lady F.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
COMMENTS: Quatro anos após achar o bebê, muitas coisas aconteceram e ainda estão por vir.  
  
THANKS: A todos que lêem fanfictions que sem o qual nada seria possível. =))  
  
Bicho-Papão  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Marguerite acordou com alguém a abraçando por trás.  
  
-Meg...-Ela disse sem abrir os olhos.-Volte para cama já...  
  
-Não posso mamãe... -A menina cochichou abafando sua voz nas costas de Marguerite.  
  
-Pode sim...Você veio até aqui e pode muito bem voltar...  
  
-Não mamãe, por favor, eu tenho que ficar aqui com você e o papai...  
  
-O que está acontecendo?  
  
-Ele quer me pegar...-A menina apertou sua mãe.  
  
-Quem?-Marguerite virou de frente para a menina.  
  
-Ele...O bicho-papão... -Ela disse puxando um pedaço do lençol para o seu rosto.  
  
Marguerite sorriu a ingenuidade da menina.  
  
-Meu amor...Não existe bicho-papão!  
  
-Existe sim...E ele está lá em baixo da minha cama falando assim -A menina engrossou a voz enrugando o nariz - "Há-há-há... Meeeeegg... Eu vou te pegaaaaarr... uuuuuuu...".  
  
Marguerite se segurou para não rir.Afinal, Ela também havia sido criança e teve seus medos também.  
  
-Não tem ninguém lá meu anjinho, sabe o que é...-Ela disse abraçando a menina.-É que você está com tanto medo, mais tanto, que você está ouvindo vozes!Ela sorriu.  
  
-Mais é verdade mamãe...  
  
-Quem está aí einh? -Roxton perguntou.Marguerite fez sinal de silêncio para a menina.  
  
-Hum...Eu conheço esse pezinho...-Roxton disse ainda de olhos fechados, pegando no pé da menina.Ela botou a mão na boca para não rir.-E essa barriguinha...Ah já sei quem é!!!  
  
A menina gargalhou com as cosquinhas que John fazia.  
  
-Sou eu!!!!!A menina disse abraçando John.Marguerite sorriu.  
  
-É eu estou vendo...Ele olhou para Marguerite questionando.-O que você está fazendo aqui a essas horas?  
  
Ela contou para ele, que quase riu também da imitação da garota.  
  
-Mas não existem bichos-papões, querida!  
  
-Existe sim...  
  
-Eu estou tentando dizer isso a ela John...Tente outra coisa...-Ela cochichou.  
  
-Ok...Er...Vamos fazer uma coisa.Eu e a mamãe vamos até o seu quarto com você para mostrar que não há nenhum bicho lá, certo?  
  
-Não...Ele vai pegar vocês dois!!!-Ela se apavorou...-Por favor, não vão!Eu não quero que vocês morram...-Ela começou a chorar assustada.Afinal, uma menina como de quatro anos não sabe o que é perigo como ela sabe.Viver numa selva é muito difícil para uma criança.Verônica que o diga.Conviver com o perigo constante de vida é muito ruim, principalmente para uma criança.Mesmo estando acostumada.  
  
Marguerite e John a abraçaram, a acalmando.  
  
-Nós não vamos morrer meu amor...-John disse a beijando.  
  
-E pra provar isso, vamos até o seu quarto agora...-Marguerite disse secando algumas lágrimas da menina.  
  
-Só se papai prometer levar o riffle dele...-Ela choramingou secando as lágrimas.  
  
-Ok...Eu prometo!-Ele disse sorrindo.Ele levantou e pegou seu riffle, que sempre estava ao lado da cama.  
  
Marguerite se levantou e pegou a menina no colo, e foram para o quarto.Quando chegaram na porta do quarto, a menina afundou o rosto no ombro de Marguerite. Roxton entrou e examinou o quarto.Ele sabia e confirmou que não havia nada lá.  
  
-Viu Meg...Não há nada aqui...Olhe...  
  
Ele a pegou, passando o rifle para Marguerite.A menina olhou devagar e olhou para ele.  
  
-Você já matou ele?  
  
-Não querida...-Ele sorriu-Ele nunca esteve aqui por que essas coisas não existem!Onde você ouviu isso?  
  
-Foi a tia Finn que me disse...  
  
-Finn?Mais porque ela diria isso?-Marguerite perguntou.  
  
-Porque ontem eu estava no "larobatólio"...  
  
-Laboratório...-Roxton corrigiu.  
  
-Isso...Aí eu vi uma garrafa bonitinha e quando eu ia pegar...PAFT!Caiu no chão e quebro todinha...-Disse gesticulando com os braços.-Aí ela falou que se eu não me comportasse, o bicho-papão ia me pegar de noite...-Ela fez bico.  
  
-Ah...Ela devia estar brincando com você querida...Foi só pra você não mexer lá...  
  
-...E que, aliás, o laboratório não é lugar para você!-Roxton completou.Ela abaixou a cabeça.  
  
-Papai tem razão...Agora você é quem vai prometer a nós dois que não vai mais entrar lá ok?  
  
-Eu prometo...  
  
-E amanhã eu vou conversar com Finn...Isso é coisa que se diga pra uma criança!Pensando bem, é sim...-Marguerite sorriu -Mas ela poderia ter usado algo mais criativo e menos estranho a ela como...  
  
-Raptors? -Roxton zombou.  
  
-É...Serve...-Ela sorriu.  
  
-Agora...Você já pode dormir aqui, não é?-Roxton disse a menina, a colocando na cama.Ele lhe deu um beijo na testa e foi em direção a porta.  
  
-Boa noite meu bem...-Marguerite lhe abraçou.  
  
-Boa noite...-Ela assistiu a porta fechar.  
  
-Você viu a voz que ela fez?-Marguerite riu com Roxton.  
  
-Ela é muito esperta...  
  
-Tão esperta que acreditou na historinha de Finn...  
  
-Ela é só uma criança John!  
  
-Mas que foi engraçado, foi...Eles sorriram...Bom, agora voltemos a dormir, pois amanhã será um dia cheio!  
  
-Certo...  
  
Marguerite havia dormido em minutos.Mas Roxton sentiu algo se mexer em baixo do lençol.Era a menina voltando mais uma vez.  
  
-Não papai...Não diga pra mamãe que eu voltei...Me deixa ficar só um pouquinho aqui com você?Eu prometo que depois vou pra minha cama...-Ela interrompeu  
  
Roxton antes que começasse a falar.Ele sorriu e não teve coragem de dizer não.A menina o abraçou e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.  
  
-Obrigado papai...Eu te adoro, você é tão bonzinho...  
  
O comentário da menina fez Roxton sorrir.  
  
-É...Espero que Marguerite seja boazinha também comigo por isso... -Ele cochichou fechando os olhos e dormindo.  
  
***  
  
Manhã no platô.Por incrível que pareça, Marguerite foi a primeira a acordar do trio.Eram só eles na casa da árvore, e seria assim por mais um dia.Ela abriu lentamente os olhos e se espreguiçou, virando para o lado de Roxton.Ela percebeu que não estava só com seu caçador. "O que significa isso?" Ela pensou, vendo a menina dormindo com eles. "Ah John, você vai me ouvir..." Ela disse. Ela se levantou com cuidado para não acordar a menina e foi preparar um chá.Era realmente a única coisa em que fazia muito bem. "Deixe aqueles dois comigo...".Ela não tinha do que se queixar nem da menina e nem de Roxton.Uma criança muito carinhosa, que orgulharia qualquer pai, mais o fato era que ela (e Roxton) tinha desobedecido a sua ordem de fazer a menina dormir em sua cama.Ela custou para conseguir isso.Afinal não tinham se passado nem um mês desde que Meg deixasse de dormir com eles.Já estava na hora dela ter que dormir em seu quarto.Eles trabalharam muito nele e como a menina diz, a 'tia Vevê' foi a 'decoradora' do local.Tanto trabalho não podia ser desperdiçado, até porque Ned abriu mão de seu quarto para a menina.Até que ele não achou má idéia, pois ia dividir o quarto com nada mais, nada menos do que Verônica.  
  
A vida de todos mudou com a chegada de Meg.De Marguerite principalmente.Agora, tinha uma família e que coube a ela algumas tarefas.Ele estava agora pondo a mesa do café da manhã e pensando nisso.Logo veio a recordação da menina fazendo a imitação do tal 'bicho- papão'.Ela sorriu.  
  
-Bom dia Marguerite... -John a beijou na bochecha.Ela somente virou-se para estar de frente a ele.  
  
-Por que Meg voltou para cama ontem quando eu tinha dito que ela ficasse em seu quarto?  
  
-Ela estava tão assustada que eu na...  
  
-Como você pode passar por cima do que eu tinha falado John!Ela vai crescer sem limites se continuar assim...  
  
-Por favor, Marguerite, agora não...  
  
-Tanto faz...Quer que nós resolvamos isso agora ou quando ela acordar?  
  
-Marguerite isso não é motivo para discutirmos...  
  
-Claro que sim John!Eu disse uma coisa e você a deixou me desobedecer, passando sobre a minha ordem!!! -A menina havia acordado e estava descendo as escadas.Marguerite viu e cochichou:Depois continuamos isto...  
  
-Vamos ver... -Ele disse sentando, pegando uma xícara de chá.  
  
-Olha quem acordou!-Ele disse.A menina ainda estava sonolenta e sentou-se no colo de John esfregando os olhos.  
  
-Bom dia mamãe...  
  
-Bom dia...-Marguerite disse secamente sem olhar para a menina.Roxton notou, mas não disse nada.Marguerite se sentou e serviu sua xícara continuando em silêncio.  
  
-Mamãe...  
  
-Hum...  
  
-Eu quero um pouquinho desse chá também...  
  
Marguerite a olhou, tirando a xícara do pires.  
  
-Por quê você não pede ao seu protetor?  
  
A menina levantou as sobrancelhas com espanto.Roxton olhou para Marguerite com repreensão.A menina abaixou a cabeça.  
  
-O que eu fiz mamãe?-Ela disse coçando a cabeça.  
  
-Me desobedeceu.  
  
-Quando?  
  
-Quando voltou para nossa cama.  
  
-Mais eu ainda estava com medo e...  
  
-Não justifique um erro com o outro.Nós dissemos que não tinha nada no quarto.Ok você não confiou, Nós fomos até lá com e você e você viu que não havia nada.Mesmo assim você voltou.Eu disse para ficar na sua cama e em seu quarto, mas não...Havia um complô contra mim!  
  
-Mas ele ainda estava lá, Eu vi!  
  
-Já disse que isso é coisa de sua imaginação...Não vê Arthur?(filho do Ned e da Vê), Ele é menor que você e dorme sozinho.  
  
Ela abaixou a cabeça e encostou-se no tórax de John.Marguerite não cedeu em nenhum momento, mas John estava de coração partido.Marguerite se levantou e pegou um copo e serviu o chá para Meg.Ela misturou um pouco e deu-lhe o copo.  
  
-Hei...Não fique assim...Mamãe só está um pouco nervosa... -Ele disse fazendo carinho na cabeça da menina que continuava de cabeça baixa.  
  
Marguerite terminou seu café matinal e se dirigiu para o quarto.A menina olhou para ela como se esperasse que ela voltasse atrás, mas nada aconteceu.Ela tomou um pouco de seu chá e pulou do colo de Roxton, seguindo Marguerite.  
  
Chegando no quarto, ela abriu lentamente a porta e viu Marguerite sentada em uma poltrona de olhos fechados, parecia meditar.Ela caminhou silenciosamente para perto dela e se arrastou para cima do colo de Marguerite.Marguerite não abriu os olhos e não se moveu.A menina viu que ela não se manifestou e suspirou.Uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos.Levando devagar uma das mãos para o rosto de Marguerite, a menina deixou sua mãozinha deslizar no rosto de Marguerite e continuou chorando baixinho.Marguerite não agüentou, abrindo seus olhos ela viu a menina olhar para ela com tristeza.  
  
-Eu não queria deixar você brava...Eu juro que ele estava lá...Não briga comigo não mamãe, por favor...-Ela disse abraçando Marguerite.Ela retribuiu o abraço e sorriu.-  
  
Eu nunca mais vou te desobedecer de novo mamãe...Prometo...  
  
-Mesmo?Tem certeza de que vai dormir agora só em seu quarto?  
  
A menina balançou a cabeça.  
  
-Ok...Eu acredito em você.Agora vamos, pare de chorar...  
  
-É que eu te amo muito e não quero que brigue comigo...  
  
-Eu também te amo muito, e também não quero brigar com você, é só fazer a coisa certa que eu não brigarei mais...Certo?  
  
-Certo.  
  
A menina sorriu, ainda com o rosto úmido.  
  
-Hum...Que tal agora um passeio até uma cachoeira?  
  
-Legal!-Ela sorriu.  
  
-Podemos fazer um piquenique também...  
  
A menina sorriu.  
  
-Então vamos logo mamãe...-Ela disse levantando e puxando a mão de Marguerite.  
  
-Hei mocinha, calma aí...Eu vou me arrumar e você, avise pro papai que vamos fazer um piquenique ok?  
  
-Ta.  
  
Ela saiu correndo para a cozinha.  
  
***  
  
Eles caminharam alguns minutos até chegar a cachoeira.Roxton gostou da idéia apesar de achar um pouco estranha, pois já haviam tomado o café da manhã.Mas não fazia mais porque seria um piquenique de almoço.Ele só estava um pouco impaciente, pois Marguerite ainda estava um pouco chateada com ele.  
  
-Marguerite...  
  
-O que?  
  
-Precisamos conversar...  
  
-Não há nada para conversar Roxton.O que tinha que ser dito já foi dito.  
  
-Então por que você não está falando direito comigo?  
  
-Você me conhece.Sabe que sou assim...  
  
Ele sabia que Marguerite quando estava brava ou chateada com ele, demorava alguns dias para que ficassem de bem.No entanto, perguntou assim mesmo.  
  
-Não é bom para ninguém se ficarmos assim... -Eles pararam.Ele olhou para ela.Ela não estava bem também.Estava de cabeça baixa.Ele sentia isto antes mesmo de olhar para ela.  
  
-O que está acontecendo?  
  
-Nada...  
  
-Marguerite...O que tem mais?Você está me escondendo alguma coisa, sei disso...O que é?  
  
-Eu disse que não é nada.  
  
-Você mente muito mal...  
  
-Roxton!Pare de me questionar!  
  
-Só perguntei porque me preocupo com você.E você sabe que pode contar comigo.  
  
Ela olhou para ele e depois perdeu o olhar na selva.Ela estava muito pensativa.  
  
-Vamos papai!!!-A menina chamou alguns passos à frente deles.  
  
-Estamos indo, meu bem...Marguerite?O que está acontecendo? Ela permaneceu em silêncio, perdida em seus pensamentos.Ela olhou para Roxton, depois para a menina.  
  
-Eu...Eu não queria discutir com vocês.Eu sinto muito...Mas é que eu tenho muito medo de estar fazendo algo errado, quando eu estou educando Meg...John você sabe...Selva não lugar para crianças e eu...Eu nunca fui...Eu estou me esforçando para ser uma boa mãe para ela e tento ser uma boa esposa para você, mas...Você sabe, eu não tive mãe e não sei como é isso...Não sei como é sentir carinho por alguém...Carinho maternal e...  
  
-Eu não sei porque você se preocupa tanto Marguerite...Você não está fazendo nada de errado...Você além de ser uma mulher maravilhosa você é uma ótima mãe para Meg...Eu me orgulho de ter você ao meu lado querida...  
  
-Às vezes penso que seria melhor ter deixado ela onde estava, ou com qualquer outra pessoa, menos comigo...  
  
-Você se arrepende de alguma coisa?  
  
-Não, não é isso...Apenas não sei se fiz a coisa certa.Eu digo...Ter criado ela...  
  
-Ora Marguerite...Você fez a coisa certa sim...Ela está crescendo saudável e educada...É uma menina especial, principalmente pra mim e pra você...Foi um presente que Alguém lá em cima mandou...  
  
-...E que eu não mereço...  
  
-Você mais do que ninguém merece isso.Não se menospreze meu amor...Você ainda não sabe o valor que tem para, nós.Veja (Ele apontou para Meg, que estava seguindo uma pequena borboleta)...Ela é uma criança linda...Quantas pessoas tiveram a chance de ter tal filha, como a nossa?  
  
-Eu sei...-uma lágrima caiu.  
  
-Então?Você não precisa ter medo...Você tem a mim...  
  
-Roxton eu não queria que fosse assim...  
  
-Assim como?  
  
-Para mim, mãe é quem cuida, não é apenas que dá a luz...  
  
-E eu concordo com você.Eu me considero como pai de verdade dela...  
  
-E você é...  
  
Alguns segundos de silêncio.  
  
-Porque depois de todos esses anos em que Meg está conosco, surgiu essa dúvida em você?  
  
-Porque...Eu...John...  
  
A conversa foi interrompida com o grito da menina.Eles se assustaram e lá estava.Um enorme bicho, peludo e com garras grandes e afiadas.Parecia um animal, mas tinha alguns traços humanos.  
  
Era marrom e tinha um péssimo hálito.Roxton atirou no animal sem dó, mas as balas não fizeram efeito algum no animal, que parecia ficar mais furioso. Marguerite estava desesperada e gritava para Meg correr.A menina estava assustada e não conseguia se mover.O animal parecia não se importar com Marguerite e Roxton.Ele só tinha olhos para a menina. Ele se aproximou vagarosamente da menina e a pegou, a colocando nos braços.Ele saiu correndo carregando a menina com ele.  
  
-Mamãe!!!!!!!!! -A menina gritou chorando.  
  
-Volte aqui seu desgraçado!!!-Roxton tirou mais alguns cartuchos no bicho que rapidamente saiu de sua vista.  
  
-Devolva a minha filha...Devolva... -Marguerite gritou e desabou no chão em lágrimas.Roxton não sabia se corria atrás do monstro ou se socorria Marguerite.Que inferno eles estavam vivenciando.  
  
-Acalme-se Marguerite...Nós vamos achá-la, eu prometo...-Ele disse a abraçando forte.  
  
-O que foi aquilo John...  
  
-Eu não sei...  
  
Ele estava transtornado.  
  
-Se aquela coisa fizer algo com ela eu...-Ela não conseguiu completar a frase.Ela havia desmaiado.  
  
-Marguerite...Acorde, vamos!Não pode se entregar assim!Levante-se...  
  
Roxton não sabia o que fazer.  
  
-Papai vai salvar você meu amor...Não se preocupe...  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
***Ui, e agora?!!?Que será aquela coisa????*** 


	2. Capítulo Final

(...) Capítulo Final  
  
Ele olhou para o caminho em que o monstro havia deixado.Ele estava inconformado com o que acabara de ver.Ele ainda não estava acreditando naquilo tudo. Passados alguns minutos, Marguerite acordou de repente, totalmente transtornada e sem pensar muito levantou e correu para onde aquele monstro horrível havia levado Meg.Roxton, que estava sentado em uma pedra a observando se assustou e correu para pegar Marguerite.  
  
-Marguerite...Espere!Precisamos de um plano, não podemos simplesmente sair correndo atrás de uma coisa que nem sabemos o que é...  
  
-Era verdade...  
  
-Ahhh não...Você acha que aquilo...Marguerite, você está pensando que aquela coisa era...  
  
-O tal bicho-papão que ela estava com medo...Só pode ser John...E que outra explicação você daria a isto?!O que mais dói é que ela não estava mentindo...  
  
-Não sei...Este platô tem de um tudo!!!O que não podemos é ficarmos nervosos; Não adianta nada...  
  
-Como você quer que eu fique John?Responda-me...Depois de ter visto aquela coisa levar minha florzinha e ela gritando, apavorada e eu...Eu não pude fazer nada...Agora nem sei ao menos se ela ainda está...  
  
-Não Marguerite, ela ainda está viva...Eu sei disso...  
  
-Queria ter a mesma certeza que você tem John...  
  
-Eu não tenho certeza...Mas não podemos pensar no pior...  
  
Ele a abraçou, sentindo pelas suas palavras.Embora não quisesse demonstrar, ele estava também aflito.O que eles tinham que fazer era procurar ajuda.Parece que deram sorte.  
  
-Ouvimos os tiros e os gritos e viemos correndo...O que aconteceu?  
  
Era Challenger que estava com Malone e Verônica.Eles estavam voltando de Zanga, e por sorte ou destino, estavam passando por perto quando tudo aconteceu. Roxton começou a contar o que acabara de acontecer.Verônica tentava consolar Marguerite, mas em vão.Malone parecia não acreditar.  
  
-Onde está Finn?-Perguntou Marguerite.  
  
-Está com Arthur ainda em Zanga.Ela vai ficar mais um dia e nós voltaremos para busca-los.  
  
-Challenger...O que pode ser isso?  
  
-Bem eu não sei ao certo, mas parece que o tal bicho saiu dos contos de fadas...  
  
-Ele feriu algum de vocês?-Malone se preocupou.  
  
-Não, não...Mas antes fosse eu do que Meg...-Roxton se abateu.  
  
-Vamos voltar para a casa da árvore, e nos prepararmos melhor para então procurar a menina...-Challenger disse examinando o local.  
  
-Tudo bem, ma não vamos demorar...-Verônica disse, percebendo a dor de Marguerite.Ela agora sabia o que era sentir isso.  
  
Mas Marguerite ainda escondia um segredo.Ela iria revela-lo para Roxton quando o monstro apareceu.E esse segredo é que fazia as coisas piorarem.Agora, mas do que nunca, ela tinha certeza de que não foi uma boa idéia cuidar de Meg.  
  
Todos voltaram para a casa da árvore o mais rápido que puderam.Pegaram o que podiam para tentar achar o monstro e trazer Meg de volta.Roxton estava muito impaciente, fazendo com que todos notassem.Mas quem estava se sentindo culpada agora era Marguerite. "Se eu não tivesse proposto um piquenique, nada disso teria acontecido..." Ela pensou em voz alta.  
  
-Talvez sim...Talvez não...Não fique assim Marguerite...Se for o tal bicho em que ela falava, ele voltaria de novo esta noite, então seria pior, pois vocês estariam dormindo e não veriam se algo acontecesse...Ou talvez não...Eu só estou querendo dizer para não se preocupar, tudo ficará bem...  
  
Ned foi quem conversou agora com ela.Parecia um grande irmão naquele momento.Ele entendia perfeitamente a dor dela e queria de alguma forma ajudar.Foi a maneira que ele encontrou.  
  
Verônica já estava pronta, e logo, os outros também, e partiram.  
  
-Daqui a pouco vai escurecer.Vamos achar um lugar para passarmos a noite...- Challenger disse.  
  
Essa era a melhor coisa a se fazer, e Roxton sabia que não era bom andar pela selva durante a noite, embora a sua vontade e de Marguerite, era essa.Já faziam mais de 7 horas de caminhada, sem nenhuma pista, nenhum rastro.Além de estarem cansados, o que era melhor fazer era dormir e continuar as buscas no dia seguinte.Mesmo sabendo que o tempo estava contra eles.  
  
A noite chegou e Marguerite não conseguiu dormir.Ela estava sentada em volta da fogueira que havia sido feita.Estava pensando em tudo o que ocorrera e o que, possivelmente, se revelaria e qual seria a causa disso.Talvez ela não contaria nada...Talvez, nem aconteceria nada e então, não haveria mais o que contar.Ela estava totalmente insegura.Quando ela estava ainda entretida em seus pensamentos, Ela sentiu a presença de alguém.  
  
-Quer um pouco de café?-Roxton disse solidário.  
  
-Não, obrigada... -Ela respondeu sem tirar seu olhar das chamas.Ela sabia que era Roxton.  
  
Ele se aproximou e sentou ao seu lado.  
  
-Quer conversar?  
  
-E se aquela coisa for uma imagem guardada no tempo, como aconteceu daquela vez, quando vimos imagens de coisas que estavam em nossas mentes sobre Sumerlee?Como se fosse uma espécie de holograma e que agora, voltou a acontecer?  
  
-Bem, aquilo parecia bem real para mim...  
  
-Eu sei...Será que poderia uma forma da mente criar vida própria?  
  
-Aqui tudo é possível...Não seria estranho se isso fosse verdade...Mas, uma criança pode ter tal imaginação?  
  
-Oh John, você não sabe o poder que uma mente infantil têm...  
  
Roxton teve a leve impressão de que Marguerite falasse com experiência no assunto.Eles continuaram a conversa.  
  
-Ela é bastante inteligente, mas é apenas uma criança!Mas mesmo assim, seria um pouco improvável...  
  
-Por quê?  
  
-Porque quando vimos imagens do Sumerlee, vimos fatos que já tinham acontecido...  
  
-Mas e se foi só pela imaginação dela?  
  
-Há coisas que definitivamente não podem ser explicadas...  
  
-Sem dúvida...  
  
Marguerite fez o último, olhando profundamente para Roxton.Com tristeza no olhar, ela o abraçou delicadamente.Roxton deixou a caneca no chão, retribuindo o abraço.  
  
-É melhor você ir dormir...Vai precisar de descanso amanhã...-Ele beijou sua bochecha.  
  
-Está bem...Boa noite...Acorde-me daqui a três horas para ficar de vigia...  
  
-Certo...Boa noite meu bem...  
  
Roxton sabia que não conseguiria dormir bem e então decidiu não acordar sua amada. "Ela precisa mais do que eu..." pensou.  
  
Logo cedo, todos começaram a procura.Mais ou menos 3 horas de caminhada, e sem nenhuma pista.Os homens examinavam os rastros; Marguerite e Verônica estavam logo atrás quando uma coisa chamou a atenção de Marguerite.  
  
-Ali, vejam!-Ela apontou para um pedaço de papel no chão.Todos correram para o local no qual ela foi a primeira a chegar.Era uma espécie de "bilhete":  
  
no vale.Amo vocês  
  
-Oh meu amor...-Marguerite se orgulhou por Roxton tê-la ensinado ler e escrever tão cedo.Roxton pegou o papel e leu.  
  
-Essa é minha garota...Vamos!  
  
Eles sabiam exatamente aonde ir, pois naquela região só havia um vale.  
  
Chegando no vale, eles agiram com muita cautela. Logo, alguns metros depois de exploração, eles acharam uma enorme entrada de uma caverna.  
  
Apesar de meio escondida, era impossível não nota-la.Havia trepadeiras, escondendo o local.Roxton e Ned foram os primeiros a entrarem.  
  
-Ãhn...Que nojo...-Verônica exclamou ao sentir o odor da caverna.  
  
-Tomem cuidado...Cubram o nariz com pedaço algum de pano...Esse gás pode ser tóxico...  
  
-Está me parecendo enxofre...  
  
-Não é só isso minha cara...Há algo mais aqui...  
  
Ele disse examinado mais o local.  
  
-Eu não quero saber o que há além de enxofre, eu só quero pegar minha filha e sumir daqui...-Marguerite disse, tampando o rosto com sua camisa.  
  
-Concordo... -Disse Challenger.Até ele que era um ambicioso cientista, deixou sua curiosidade de lado e não persistiu no assunto.  
  
A caverna estava quase que insuportável, mas logo toda a atenção do grupo foi voltada para um trono, como na idade média, todo em ouro.  
  
-Meg!-Roxton gritou.  
  
A menina estava sentada nele, mas parecia sem vida.Ela estava com os olhos abertos, mas algo estava errado.Sem, brilho algum, era um olhar vazio do qual  
  
Roxton quase caiu pra trás, ao ver a menina inerte.  
  
-Hei...Fale comigo meu anjo...Por favor, responda!Roxton a sacudiu.  
  
-Meg...Meg...Estamos aqui...Está tudo bem, vamos tira-la deste lugar...Vamos para casa...-Marguerite a abraçou.A única reação que a menina teve, foi olhar para eles e dizer uma única frase.  
  
-Eu já estou no céu?-A menina caiu nos braços de Roxton que se desesperou.  
  
-Vamos embora daqui, depressa...-Verônica apressou.  
  
Eles saíram correndo, levando a menina.Quando já estavam saindo da caverna, lá estava ele.O monstro que parecia não ter gostado das visitas.  
  
-Que coisa feia!-Ned disse pegando sua arma e apontando para o bicho.  
  
-Feio ou não, ele vai se arrepender de ter me conhecido agora...-Roxton disse, dando Meg para Marguerite e descarregando seu riffle.Malone e Challenger faziam o mesmo com suas armas.  
  
Enquanto o monstro estava distraído com os tiros, Elas escaparam para um pouco mais afastado de onde estavam antes.Mas elas podiam ver tudo o que estava acontecendo.  
  
-Vá ajudar os outros, Verônica!-Marguerite pediu.  
  
-Mas e você e...  
  
-Não se preocupe eu estarei bem...Agora vá!  
  
-Certo...  
  
Ela foi correndo para tentar ajudar.Marguerite acariciou o rosto da menina, ao mesmo tempo verificando se ela estava machucada.Tudo que ela encontrou foi um pequeno arranhão no joelho esquerdo. Eles lutaram numa batalha que parecia sem fim, quando o monstro, muito ferido, caiu no chão.Eles não acreditaram, e foram conferir, com cuidado.Challenger se aproximou da criatura e verificou seu pulso.Para seu espanto, não havia nenhum.O bicho estava fraco, mas não morto.Essa era a opinião de todos. A menina foi acordando aos poucos e sorriu ao ver Marguerite.  
  
-Você está se sentindo bem meu anjo?  
  
-Sim...  
  
-Não se preocupe, aquela coisa nunca mais vai te atormentar...Você confia na mamãe?  
  
-Sim...  
  
-Então repita comigo: Ele não existe...Vamos, diga!  
  
-Ele não...Ele não...Ele não existe...  
  
De repente, uma poeira negra tomou conta do local onde o animal estava.Ele foi se desintegrando, e se misturando aquela poeira.Todos não acreditavam no que viam.Não era uma boa coisa para se ver.A poeira foi virando um pequeno redemoinho, mas com grande força.Marguerite e a menina se olharam e com alívio, se abraçaram.A poeira subiu a uma altura que nenhum poderia enxergar.Eles sorriram aliviados.John correu até Meg e Marguerite e abraçou as duas com emoção.Ele pegou Meg e sorriu.  
  
-Como você conseguiu escrever aquele bilhete Meg?-Challenger perguntou intrigado.Era a pergunta que todos gostariam de fazer.A resposta foi simples.  
  
-Com a mão ué!  
  
Todos sorriram.  
  
-Não querida...Tio Challenger quer dizer...Aonde você arranjou papel e lápis...-Roxton explicou.  
  
-Ahhh...É...Antes de a gente sair de casa, eu...Fui até o quarto da tia Vê pra deixar um bilhete, pra quando ela voltasse...Levasse Arthur no piquenique também.Só que a mamãe me chamou e eu esqueci de entregar o bilhete e coloquei dentro da minha bolsa...  
  
-...E aí o bilhete deve ter caído e foi o que achamos...-Concluiu Marguerite.  
  
-...É mais ele rasgou e ainda tem um restinho aqui ó...-Ela abriu sua mochila, pegou o resto do bilhete e mostrou a Marguerite:  
  
"Tia Vevê, papai, mamãe e eu vamos fazer um piquinique.  
Leva o Arthur pra brincar comigo está bem?Vamos ..."  
  
-Aí ta vendo...Ta faltando um pedacinho...É o que vocês acharam!-Ela concluiu.  
  
-Certo e...Que tal continuarmos essa conversa na casa da árvore? Ela apenas sorriu.  
  
-Vamos...  
  
Todos voltaram para casa.Mas uma dúvida permanecia: Por quê o monstro pegou Meg?  
  
-Talvez por causa daquela tempestade de ontem...Deve ter acontecido à mesma coisa com os sonhos dela...  
  
-Você falou com alguém sobre ele meu amor?  
  
-Falei...  
  
-Com quem?  
  
-Com o Arthur...Ele estava chorando, só que a tia Vê tava lá em baixo, aí eu contei uma historinha pra ele parar de chorar...  
  
-E a história foi essa?  
  
-Foi...Mais eu não inventei, eu já tinha sonhado isso...-Ela coçou a cabeça confusa -Agora que eu lembrei...  
  
-Eu acho que de tanto ela ficar com medo do bicho-papão, ela criou uma imagem na cabeça dela...-Verônica concluiu.  
  
-E que foram 'arquivadas' no tempo...Quando ela contou para Arthur esta história, deve ter sido como uma chave para abrir uma porta...-Ned falou.  
  
-Não titio...Num é chave não...-Ela cochichou no ouvido de Malone, mas que todos puderam ouvir em silêncio-Era o bicho-papão! Todos riram da observação da menina, que sem entender o motivo da risada, riu junto.  
  
-Querem saber a minha opinião...Acho que tudo não passou de um sonho...Só um sonho...  
  
Mas tarde, quando todos estavam em seus aposentos...  
  
-Marguerite...  
  
-Hum?-Ela sussurrou quase dormente nos braços de John.  
  
-O que você tinha para me falar quando aquela coisa pegou Meg?  
  
-Como assim?  
  
-Você ia dizer algo, lembra?  
  
-Oh sim...  
  
-Então...O que era?  
  
-Deixe-me ter certeza primeiro...  
  
-Mas, certeza do que?  
  
Ela sorriu.  
  
-Tudo ao seu tempo meu amor...-Ela sorriu, acariciando sua barriga, mas sem John perceber.  
  
-Será que isso tudo não passou só de um sonho?...  
  
(...).  
  
Marguerite acordou com alguém a abraçando por trás.  
  
-Meg...-Ela disse sem abrir os olhos.-Volte para cama já...  
  
-Não posso mamãe...  
  
FIM 


End file.
